random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 146
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 147|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:16:17 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: James Frey , Brett from Glass Knuckle Games and Neil Lorenza from Bacon Thief Intro: ---- Content Covered *Mitch loves Big Hero Six *Matt loves John Wick Notable Facts Evanagelion first anime mentioned Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Welcome to the show. 90's is in the future when you live in the 80's while being in the 2 10's. *Murdering your friends. **Matt - Only caught if you're doing int wrong. *Green Thief representing Green Peace. *Kate why are you quiet? **Kate - I just want to watch the trainwreck. *Mela gave me a 5 hour energy with Vodka. *I had an RA intro idea where we visit Canada to meet Kate. It was too long. There was a Canuck Guard name Cannador. Mountie Canadan. *Drone Boning **Kate - Unless a missle strike it won't get me off. *Bus driver is having a rice party. *No I masturbate into childrens public pools. *Newbury Comics sucks. I asked the cashier how much for the Happy Fucking Birthday bag. I got kicked out and I never went back. *In the show tell us if you like an hour. *David Attenborugh has a voice I want to fuck to. *Kingdom Heats and TDar Bullshit. **Matt - Sounds like Gamergate. Kate *I have never been more glad that I don't listen to our own show. *I'm a failure. I love Anime. **Alex - Fuck you Mitch *Fuck you and that's why I don't go to cons. *I had some misexperiments with Crisco I won't mention on the podcast. *What porn are you talking about? **Alex - Bacon Porn. *Some fuckass made bacon gum **Matt - You took my joke! *You want your asshole to smell like bacon? *Put on so much axe spray he died. *That communist pussy Mitch. **Matt - Truly mistakes against Nature. *I want to tell a horrible story about my life. **Matt - Is it about Gamergate? **Kate - No **Matt - Thank Christ. *I see Mexican people skipped two borders and they don't know the difference between sandwich and combo deal. I finally get my food. It's fucking cold. I eat it anyway cause I don't give a shit. I don't care anymore. I don't want live. I run to the bus stop and I see it pull away. Holy fuck I'm mad. Graffiti on the bench Sadboys 2K14. Absolutely 100% Dead Fucking serious. I almost screamed. **Alex - If Sadboys2K14 gets bigger than Random Assault, I'm poisoning your tap water. *Sega is Nintendo's bitch. We need Seaman in smash. Matt *Your excitement and happiness will pass once we open are mouths. *Pewdiepie I fucking hate that guy. **(Guest) It's a goofy guy in the room. *I want an eye injury so I can wear an eye patch and that would be rad. **Alex - You don't need a eye injury. **Matt - I use to roll in a wheelchair and I was called an asshole. *I'm fucking 30! *I know you can't share new games but can you tell about new games in the pipeline? **Kate - Subway? **Matt - Jared Fogle that fat skinny fuck. **Guest -www.subway.com He makes the foot long games for $5. *Vegetarian table always looks sad. **Kate - I use to like Spam, and then I was poor and had to eat it all the time. It's like eating the packet in Ramen. **Alex - Callback to eating 8000 g of sodium in Ramen. *I was raised a vegetarian and when I left the house it was all the bacon pizza. *We would have got Dan Amrich but he is not allowed on the show. *I trim my balls. It's like a Bonzai. *Sounds like my genitals. *So much axe sprat they had to evacuate the school. Why? Because he was drowning in soo much pussy. *I don't hate everything. I want to see Big Hero Sex. *My dad said my original mom was fertilzing the lawn. He used the woodchipper. **Alex - I've been searching three years for my ex girlfriend murderer. No one will do it. *What? **Kate - Just don't be a faggot. Hot Topic is full of faggotry. *Jeez fucking Mitch who hates everything. *Majora's Mask my most favorite 3D Zelda. *Mitch why would you assume anything is real on tumblr? *Fucking talk if you have something to say. **Alex - No **Matt - GOOD. Speaking of anime. kidding. *I hate the gays, but I hate the accent that is subtitled. *Sonic is suppose to be a fucking jerkoff. *I was trying to convince Christina that Tails was a girl. *MITCH I WATCH FUCKING CARTOONS YOU FUCKING FAGMO! **Alex - They call me fagmo. *I just need to find the episodes Tony didn't speak. Mitch *I eat garbage and I'm 140. **Matt - Now we're all dead. *Denny Tumblr is fucking insane. **Alex - I went to Denny's every Monday and never not got sick again. I was nicknamed Monday night. **Neil - I don't know if that is awesome or really sad. *You know Skate. **Matt - No one knows. *My sister likes the smell of axe and I said you like the smell of date rape (He later raped his sister to teach her a lesson) *If your a man with a ponytail kill yourself. **Kate - I don't have the courage. *If Sadboyz was a band Summer of No Friends would be their debut album. *My mother called me a mistake and threw an ashtray in my mouth. Guest *If it's a cool robot that's what I look for in a girl. Neil *Game is about murdering food groups <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 147|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest